villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vekkisul
|origin = Legends of the Omniverse|occupation = The Ultimate Lifeform God of Wrath, Chaos, and Control Supreme deity of the Greyhood |skills = |hobby = No information|goals = |type of villain = Celestial Omnihorror|crimes = }} Grand Malum Zoren'zoth, known commonly throughout the Omniverse as Vekkisul (procounced VEK-I-SUL) or Vekkisul the Deranged, is a sadistic hivemind of celestial beings under a single consciousness and one of the main overarching antagonist in the Multiversal Legends ''series along with Malsumis and the true main antagonist of the spin-off series, ''Legends of the Omniverse ''and one of the secondary antagonists of ''Multiversal Champions. ''Originally a near all-powerful, omnipresent Malum named Vekkisul, he has since become the center of the Zoren'zoth hivemind and, according to some sources, the hivemind itself. Although his true main intentions are incomprehensible to both mortal and godly minds, his apparent goals throughout the series are to track down and kill the remaining Elder Malums before consuming the Omniverse in an everlasting hatred. He was also the first of the Malum's (as well as the first one to turn to darkness) and the founder/creator of an emotionless third species of gods called the Prime Zetas, the same group which were responsible for the sadistic seven-year rule over the planet Cedilla. In the main canonical series, he has made multiple appearances hinting at his existence as the greater force in play. He resides in a buffer zone between reality and illusion known as The Edge and (as his full form is restrained to that dimension) is able to leave only momentarily. Along with posing as the main overarching antagonistic force of ''Legends of the Omniverse, Vekkisul has made several appearences in the main canonical ML ''timeline, beggining with the episode ''New Gotham in which he appears before Aka Manah in The Edge and grants him control over the Celestial Saphire. Vekkisul is mentioned in Legend's chronicle library on two seperate instances, shown in his shadow form before the grand council, shown manifesting himself into Eldor once more in the mid-credits of the Phase Three finale, and finally makes a debut appearence in Phase Seven as the true main antagonist (alongisde Nekrozoth and Grandmaster Chaos.) He was finally defeated by the Champions during the Phase Twelve finale, in which he met his fate at the hands of Legend and his revived father, Deus. The Zoren'zoth hivemind possesses an infinite range of both abilities and potential, his power only matched by the supreme being Malsumis. Vekkisul is also the holder of an above-godly ability known as Zentipotence, the ability to do anything and more, though this ability is restricted due to his true form being trapped in The Edge. Along with this, Vekkisul possesses a near infinite amount of powers and has complete control over the negative aspect of the Omniverse, which he delightfully twists in every which direction. Though his true power remains somewhat of a mystery, Vekkisul poses as an Omniversal-scale threat, even with his powers being heavily restricted. Vekkisul was created, and is currently voiced, by FANDOM user Adie98. His appearence was inspired by Zalgo, Valak, and Nekrozoth. Other major contributers to his character are users HeresJosh and BrandonDarkOne47. He was introduced to the Multiversal Legends wiki, the home of the ML ''series as a whole, during the second round of characters alongside Volcan, Chernobog, and Happy Smilestone. His most recent predecessor was the sadistic supreme being Malsumis. Personality Zoren'zoth, the chaotic celestial hivemind of darkness itself, is feared by both victims and survivors of his slaughters as the literal personification of evil. He seeks nothing but to manifest himself into any sentient life, seeing them as victims meant to be exploited and twisted until outliving their usefullness. Similair to Aka Manah, both morally and personality wise, Vekkisul is a product of hatred, born into hatred, and made up of hatred. Though not known by many, the ancient evil was responsible for major disasters on both planetary and Omniversal scales. Such disasters include the Chernobyl Disaster (Earth 0, thousands killed), the Omniversal War (millions of locations, around 900 zillion killed), the Stellar Wars (the Stellar Arm, 6 billion killed), Chernobog's Eternal Winter (omniversal, 134 billion killed), and others. Vekkisul gains pleassure from nothing else than watching as the civlized world collapsed onto itself. Vekkisul was instantly despised by both his fellow Malums and the Elders, who saw through his superficial actions. He was, as described by a caretaker, "a being of hatred. He does not see the world like we do. He sees it as a game, where he is free to pillage and topple whatever he desires. But be greatful, Jason. Be greatful he only hates us, and nothing else." Vekkisul despises humanoids, or anything resembling them, such as divine beings. As such, Vekkisul posed as a mentor to Jason, corrupting him beyond repair before brutally murdering him. Still, when confronted by his relatives, Vekkisul showed little to no remorse for the action, claiming that is was only a matter of time. On top of his many unforgivable actions, Vekkisul was also indirectly responsible for the death of Crypt's unborn child, the creation/distribution of the new plague, the foundation of the Red Empire, creation of Aka Manah, the destruction of Geno, ten Omniverse-wide famines, and the pillaging of the Fifth Realm. Vekkisul has tied his presence into the Omniverse through lesser known actions as well. He is the creator/mentor of both Prophetand Wsevv, an overarching force in the Gotham Arc, and creator of the Celestial Saphire. Vekkisul's personality is often sophicated to dissect and analyze, as he often twists the truth for either personal gain or simply for thrill. His personality is obsecured in many layers, which he potrays through his almost infinite simply of vessels. What is known is that Vekkisul is complete and utterly hateful, selfish, egotistic, splintering, destructive, and ignorant. His rule over the Omniverse (and the sub-sequent wars he has triggered after his initial freedom) have devastated millions and killed thousands more. Working towards personal gain and personal gain alone, Vekkisul showed little to no remorse after driving the Elder Malums to extinction and claiming the lives of thousands of members of his own kind. His hatred towards the Omniverse and society itself has driven him to the furthest ends of emotional instability, even causing him to isolate himself from the outside world at points. Vekkisul absorbs and conquers to his own pleasure and goes as far as to strip the Prime Zetas of their ability to feel emotions, simply because he grew paranoid that they would betray him. In contrast to his other traits, Vekkisul has displayed an unquenchable desire to control and destroy everything in sight, leading to his conquest for the Omniverse. He enjoys toying and psychologically tormenting his victims, smiling as they cower in fear. Often described as evil in it's purest form, Vekkisul takes power swiftly and violently, crushing any signs of rebellion with an iron fist in fear that his "destined rule" would be cut short. Vekkisul at times becomes engulfed in rage and descends into a point of complete sadism, taking out his pent anger on the many humans that inhabit the Omniverse. His actions have led to the deaths of billions, including thousands of Malums and Elder Malums alike. He also created a reality television show that completely revolved around picking apart the husks of slaughtered children. During his final fight with the heroes, Vekkisul revealed that he was behind the Darfar genocide, Syrian civil war, and had a part to play in starting the great Omniversal War. His supernatural intelligence comes with a price as well: ignorance. Vekkisul oftentimes sees himself as the ultimate life form and gives into the narcissistic ideal of flooding the Omniverse with his ever-growing hatred. Violence is how he thrives, as it is the only way he sees that he can take out his inner hate for society as a whole. He sometimes compares the many victims of his conquests, both soldiers and civilians, to bricks in a staircase. He considers almost any intelligent life besides himself brutish and meant to be controlled and exploited. The empathy he shows towards said life forms is minimal to none, as he has learned to emotionally dissociate from his actions. He is oftentimes hypocritical as well. While battling Legend on Elder's moon, he calls his enemy a coward on multiple occasions, although he himself displays this trait. He also expressed his misanthropic feelings to Chernobog, claiming that the Elder Malum's have no skill in the creation of life, although the Elder Malum created him. He is incredibly impatient, although he takes he leisurely accomplishes his own tasks to his own pace. He despises anybody who defies or maims him, although he constantly taunts and gibes his opponents. He has tormented Happy Smilestone with his unforgivable actions despite the many atrocities he has committed himself. Vekkisul shows no limits when attempting to achieve his desired goal. His ferocious cruelty is put on display during his battle against Daevas, in which he resorts to terrorizing civillians with disease and famine in hopes that they will lose faith and turn on their "savior" (ironically, this later leads to his own downfall). Vekkisul commonly created "boogeymen" with the intention of becoming functioning members of society, with no memory of their past lives or sense of identity, before kidnapping children and committing various torture-murders, leading children to grow up fearing his very name. He formed the first "virus", designed to spread via touch. The "red plague" spread into the corners of the Omniverse, killing hundreds of millions. Vekkisul expresses no remorse towards his victims, nor does he feel the need to justify his actions. The strongest protection spells were placed on the gateway between The Edge and reality as to prevent him from ever returning to the Omniverse. Prideful and arrogant as always, Vekkisul commonly stressed his achievements to his siblings in hopes they would find something short of a redeemable character trait in him. This, along with his temperamental and hostile nature, likely lead to his own abandonment and betrayal at their hands. Vekkisul was likely too brash to take notice, and this one haunting fear of abandonment as led to him becoming he currently is. And even though he has tortured/murdered children, men, women, soldiers, politicians, gods, and aliens alike for eons, he shows little to no remorse for his actions, even after he created the concept of "human trafficking" and brought thousands of man, woman, and children to their grave. His vile actions show no shun in his violent behaviors. If anything, they seem to increase at these points. Vekkisul was also behind the ebola outbreaks and was responsible for the Stellar Wars. He takes a sick interest in the torture of children, especially in large numbers. Vekkisul has acknowledged this during the deleted "pilot" of the ''Legends of the Omniverse ''spin-off, in which he tormented Baron Vile into creating a factory specifically for the purpose of child torture, which he has melted together, ripped apart, poisoned, forced into labor, fog steamed, drowned, strangled, and cooked alive. Vekkisul has also taken a deranged joy in bringing Legend's deceased daughter back from the dead and slaughtering her in horrific ways for all of eternity as of means to torture him. Vekkisul is extremely sociopathic in nature, using the other Malums as inferior tools meant to be used and exploited until they have outlived their usefullness. He has corrupted and tormented trillions, drove multiple races to extenction, brutally murdered the New Champions, drove Dare to suicide, and commited many other atrocious acts, showing no remorse over any of them. Vekkisul served as the creator and mentor for both Baron Vile and Prophet, both of which have also commited hundreds of thousands of murders. The Shadow Malum will not hesitate to slaughter trillions of innocent people as long as the end result benefits him in some way. He constantly abuses his power of Zentipotence, the outcome usually being catastrophic. He is misanthropic to the extreme, driving his own race to extinction of the "good nature of the New Omniverse". Vekkisul ruled over the Omniverse as a chaotic entity and nothing more, mercilessly punishing his followers for the slightest enfraction. Even after his initial banishment, humanity was left in a state of shock and terror, unable to move on from Vekkisul's heinous crimes so much to the point that Daevas was ultimately forced to wipe humanity from the Old Omniverse and recreate it, bringing forth the age of the New Omniverse. Vekkisul feeds off of tragedies of cosmic scale and seeks to bring forth new ones in inivative ways, displaying the pride and effort he takes in tormenting humanity. Some of Vekkisul's most disastrous "experiments" include the comet showers on Outpost 11 (along with the overall disappearence of the outpost), the corruption of Eldor, the Omniversal Wars, Zenet 6, and the creation of the Sicorians. As the literal chaos god itself, Vekkisul knows that the Omniverse will eventually be reverted back to a void, with all life being cast out. He seeks to toy with and torment humanity, justifying his actions with the fact that humans are the oppressors themselves. Vekkisul has hinted at somehow being manifested into humanity itself, being behind the Chernobyl Disaster, Pompei, the Three Mile Island Accident, the Dustbowl, Love Canal, Bhopal Disaster, and the terrorist attacks of September 11. Vekkisul aspires to plant a seed of despair in the mind of man, allowing humanity to reveal its true nature and topple on itself. His personality not only applies to him as an entity, but to the entirety of the hivemind. As noted by Nuvon Drex in the "Four Stages of Corruption" section of Legend's chronicle library, any being which Vekkisul has chosen to extend itself through will become prone to four stages of corruption before too becoming part of the Zoren'zoth hivemind. The first stage is abismal, were the victim begins to experience auditory and visual hallucinations. The second is primary, in which the victim begins to experience emotional changes. The third is reconcile, when the victim changes completely and begins to develop a dissociative personality. Departure, the fourth and final phase of corruption, occurs when the victim's spirit departs from the body, turning it into a lifeless husk under Vekkisul's full control. Appearence His one true, complete is said to be incomprehensible to the mortal eye and drives anybody who dares to lay eyes upon it to instant insanity. While cross-figuring across dimensions, Jack Spark catches a glimpse of Azoth's true form, describing it was somewhat resembling Parallax from the Green Lantern franchise. His true form is the complete embodiment of wrath across the Omniverse, thus giving it near omnipresence as well. When in his basic avatar, Vekkisul appears as a shadow-like monster formed from darkness alone and often accompanied by a dark mist or general distortion. He has a relatively skinny build with razor claws, teeth, and horns, which form into a crown above his head. His head is oval shaped and reflects Vekkisul 's four, slanted red eyes. He has jet black spikes dug into his shoulders. A large red distortion goes down his chest, giving off a menacing red glow. Though the bottom half of his body is somewhat missing, he can extend a pair of legs when need be. Said legs can also extend to enormous heights, particularly when chasing the group through Cherry Red Hills. In his monstrous daemonic form, his face can distort to display two slits angled in opposite direction, a sleeker build, a slender red tongue, and several arms and pincers. Along with his "base" form, Vekkisul takes on multiple other appearences throughout the course of the series, which include a gigantic arachnid, a fleshy red eye, a series of burnt roots, a humanoid figure formed from shadows, and a large cloud of darkness with red lights breaking out from inside (both exclusive to the Multiversal Legends Film Universe). Powers and Abilities Powers= Vekkisul is the very essence of hatred and has powers beyond our comprehension, though a majority of them are restricted due to his banishment into The Edge. Still, Vekkisul poses as an unimaginable threat and has Omniversal-altering powers, even while in his restricted state. * '''Absolute immortality: '''Vekkisul is above the concept of death and unable halt his existence, even if he wishes it. He explained to Spark that death itself cowers before his presence and will not effect him no matter the circumstances. Even when utilizing the power of the Chaos Stones, Legend was unable to kill Vekkisul and simply ended up fatally injuring his allies. * '''Invulnerability: '''As well as being immune to death, Vekkisul is either immune to or has an intense resistance to harm/pain, even by divine means. He is shown to have a somewhat fluid form, as Crypt's energy blasts simply flew through him. When he wishes to, Vekkisul can take on a physical form and thus allows himself to be harmed, though doing so is either extremely difficult or near impossible. He is immune to all forms of mortal weaponry (ex. guns, swords, poison, explosions), divine objects, and the Chaos Stones themselves. * '''Omnipresence: '''Vekkisul is the embodiement of hatred and is thus capable of being (either physicall or spiritually) in all places at the same time. Jason's caretakers often warned him that The Shadow Malum "sees and hears all things", possibly hinting at his abilities of omnipresence. * '''Omnilock: '''At the Phase Two finale, in which Aka Manah wiped out everything, Vekkisul was able to tap out of reality and return after Manah's death, allowing him to reshape the void into his own vision of a "perfect" Omniverse. According to Daevas, Vekkisul also "slipped under my shit" for a majority of Phases Six through Seven, meaning that he somehow willingly left reality. * '''Creationalism: '''Vekkisul is known by his "children" as the Ultimate Creator. Though he did not create evil itself, he did bring life to a race of unbelievably powerful beings named the Prime Zetas, though he was eventually forced to erase them out of existence as they became too powerfull. Vekkisul has the power to create or recreate entire dimensions, multiverses, or create an entirely new Omniverse. * '''Umbral Mimicry: '''Being a literal product of the darkness, Vekkisul's main "body" is made up completely of concentrated darkness, which he can manipulate or generate more of at will. He is able to extend his limbs to no limit, generate completely new limbs, or become a literal shadow. * '''Omniversal Manipulation: '''As mentioned in the understory of Legend's chronicle library, Vekkisul apparently has an "unlimited influence over our Omniverse, the Omniverse of the future, and the Omniverse of past lives. His abilities span both a generation and an instance." In other words, Vekkisul can manipulate, shift, twist, add onto, or take away from the Omniverse in any way he pleases. ** '''Omniversal Telepathy: '''Shortly after his initial encounter with Vekkisul, Crypt mentioned that the Zoren'zoth hivemind possesses limitless telepathy and can directly read, influence, and shatter minds. Vekkisul has also utilized omnipathy in the past during his banishment to The Edge in order to influence the steps leading up to his eventual release. * '''Insanity Inducement: '''Rex and Senat both went to the brink of insanity after merely looking into Vekkisul's eyes, hinting at a much more powerful psychic presence at play. Malroc, one of the fiercest warriors in the known Omniverse, fears to face Vekkisul directly during confrontation. * '''Anti-God Physiology: '''Though some argue that Nekrozoth best fits the title of chaos god, Vekkisul is a somewhat closer fit based on his destructive abilities alone. He possesses near infinite amounts of energy through discord and created the seven chaos gods from the ''Warhammer 40k mythos. He is feared as both the consumer and corrupter of mortal mind and world. * Chaos Manipulation: 'Similair to Nekrozoth's powers of pandemoniumal control, Vekkisul can create, shape, and manipulate the chaotic forces of the Omniverse. Vekkisul has the potential of destroying entire multi-inverses along with influencing discord and violence across them. He serves as the overarching main antagonist for a majority of the ''Multiversal Legends saga alongside Nekrozoth, manipulating and perpatrating events across the entirety of the series. * 'Apocalyptic Empowerment: '''Vekkisul lives only to topple both man and civilization, feeding off feelings of despair and hatred of one's own species. He seeks to bring the apocalypse of times and watch as man destroys itself. At the finale of the Old Omniverse Arc of the ''Multiversal Champions spin-off, Omegus explained that his desire to bring forth the end was a futile effort at empowering Vekkisul and bringing him into reality as the supreme being. * 'Ultipotence: '''The Shadow Malum, being in a state of being beyond comprehension, has access to unlimited amounts of energy. As shown during the pilot for ''Legends of the Omniverse, Vekkisul was able to fuel the darkest corners of the Omniverse, infintely and without limit. * '''Umbrakinesis: '''Vekkisul has unlimited control over the essence of darkness and is able to shape, twist, add to, or manipulate it in any way he wishes. He can also shape physical constructs out of darkness, create shadow flames, and take on the form of a cloud of shadows. ** '''Shadow Puppetry: '''Vekkisul is able to manipulate the real world via shadows, or even extend himself through shadows or take the form of a literal shadow himself. While in the sub-conscious realm he takes the form of a shadow and torments Senat through shadows of his family. While attempting to manifest himself Eldor he uses shadows to influence the planet's events. ** '''Shadow Branches: '''Vekkisul is often seen surrounded by darkness constructs somewhat resembling lifeless tree branches, which he can apparently manipulate and control at will. He used said branches at the season three finale to impale Senat numerous times. * '''Omnimanifestation: '''Though he mainly takes one of three forms, Vekkisul is capable of appearing as anything he desires, even taking different forms from the perspective of different people. Vekkisul has no apparent true form, allowing him to take on the appearence of any being, animal, etc. Quotes Beginnings Legends of the Omniverse Phase One Trivia * Vekkisul began as a Creepypasta written by Adie98, which was ultimately rejected by the Creepypasta wiki. Recycling source material and images he created, Vekkisul (originally Azoth) was brought into the Multiversal Legends ''series as the ovarching true main antagonist. * Despite making several cameo appearences in Phases One through Four alone, Vekkisul does not make a physical, debut appearence until Phase Seven, in which he poses as the true main antagonist (alongside Nekrozoth and Grandmaster Chaos). * Vekkisul's appearence was inspired by Valak ("Great President of Hell" and an antagonist in the ''Conjuring ''franchise), Zalgo (an ever-powerful Creepypasta turned meme), and Nekrozoth, the true main antagonist of the ''ML ''series. * Although he is superior in nearly every aspect, Vekkisul shares several similarities with the sadistic demonic hatemonger Aka Manah: ** Both were mistreated by their respective societies and were driven to the brink of insanity because of it. ** Both are text-book definitions of sociopaths. ** Both exploit and murder with little to no remorse or guilt for their actions. ** Both have committed unspeakable atrocities (the decimation of the Fifth Realm for Manah, the genocide of multiple species for Vekkisul). ** Both seek to spread hatred and fear. ** Both outgrew and eventually killed their respective creators (Ahriman for Manah, the Elders for Vekkisul). ** Both hate children and enjoy abusing them. * Vekkisul possesses a rare ability known as Zentipotence, the power to do anything and more. Though this ability's full potential is heavily restricted due to his imprisonment in The Edge, Vekkisul does utilize it on multiple occasions with cataclysmic results. * During the developing stages of ''Legends of the Omniverse, Vekkisul was intended to be a minor villain in season one rather than the overarching main antagonist of the ''Multiversal Legends ''series as a whole. * Similarily to Malsumis, Vekkisul poses as one of the only overarching antagonist who does not completely qualify for "complete monster" as he has engaged in every vile action besides rape and animal cruelty, unlike Nekrozoth. He has, however, committed countless atrocities that have recently qualified him for the CM page. * Along with his "base" form, Vekkisul takes on multiple other appearences throughout the course of the series, which include a gigantic arachnid, a fleshy red eye, a series of burnt roots, a humanoid figure formed from shadows, and a large cloud of darkness with red lights breaking out from inside (both exclusive to the Multiversal Legends Film Universe). Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Dark Forms Category:Power Hungry Category:Deities/Gods Category:Slavers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Multiversal Conqueror Category:Multi-beings Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Neutral Evil Category:Masterminds Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Wrathful Category:Master Manipulators Category:Overlords Category:Bigger Bads Category:Hypocrites Category:Selfish Category:Misanthropes Category:Hegemony Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Genocidal Category:Torturer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Pride Category:Mass Murderer Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Sorcerers Category:Collector of Souls Category:Sociopaths Category:Egotist Category:Egomaniacs Category:Power-Mad Freaks Category:Imprisoned Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Reality Butchers Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Fearmongers Category:Warmonger Category:Self-Aware Category:Final Boss Category:Mind-Breakers Category:One-Man Army Category:Mentally Ill Category:Elementals Category:Child-Abusers Category:Child Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Supreme Being Category:Master Orators Category:Cheater Category:Possessor Category:Cult Leaders Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Defilers Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Category:Evil Genius Category:Master of Diguise Category:Traitor Category:Scary Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Homicidal maniacs Category:Cataclysm Category:Chessmasters Category:Armored Studios villains